


The Mist & The Fire

by Logical_Lies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A lot of lies, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Mothers, Blood, Character Death, Death, Drunk Mothers, Family Drama, Friendship, Friendship breakups, Guns, Lies, Multi, Not Good, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Violence, Self-Hatred, Slapping, The Past, Thomas was straight but boom, a lot of triggers, being sick, cursing, everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logical_Lies/pseuds/Logical_Lies
Summary: Logan was your average person. He has his likes and dislikes and always wanted a simple and easy life. Just as he thought he would be a civil person in this weird society, he gets dragged into random things he doesn't want to be in.While fixing his past mistakes but also battling the future, he wonders will this pain and suffering ever end.The first thing he has to ask himself is...How do you escape a vampire?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Um this was really unexpected of me to make something like this but it all came from a dream and I don't want someone else getting this same idea so I wrote it down. 
> 
> This first chapter does have like warnings but, you probably know because it's mature so...swearing and other things like that. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, if you did!
> 
> ~BW

As night began to fall and the wind increased, Logan walked into a random cafe down the street. It was built just recently and even then, it looked really snug. Money wasn't a problem on his mind. He is actually trying to save money to leave this place- somewhere different. Life was just too hard around here when his mother went...missing. Even though he would call her a son-of-a-bitch, he still loved her with all his heart.

  
...

 

"Hello, Sir what would you like?"

 

Logan said his usual order- A coffee with no sugar. He didn't like sweet things. When he found out he was lied to, everything tasted bitter.

 

The cafe was more chilled at this hour. Fewer people came in and overall, it was just calming. He wished he still had contact with his friends. They all left him to do better things. Some were even off to have families. He never had that special connection with people, however. He felt like he had to put a mask on- to keep them happy. Cry when they were sad and be mad when they were. It didn't feel normal but he didn't want to stand out like a missing puzzle piece.

 

"Here you go, Sir"

 

A cup of coffee was put onto his table. He liked how the cream in it swirled. It looked like a masterpiece but would then would disappear because the swirls would travel into your mouth and give you that warm feeling. The feeling of home.

 

Logan stared blankly through the window. He admired how much the rain would slowly tap on it. Tap tap tap. The sound was nice. He wished the world would just stop and let him listen to the beautiful sounds of nature. He's been very lonely for the past decade. He always asked why the world just hold on while he caught up? If he saw his mother again he would probably look at her and say, 'I hope you burn in hell...' That made him smile.

 

...

 

It was even colder now. He wished he brought his coat with him. Then he would be safe from the cold. Luckily, it did stop raining. No more soft tapping on the windows- the world just kept moving. No people were around at this time. This made him calm. He still would never get the calmness he wanted but the other option for that is...Burning in hell like his mother. The lanterns were too dim. Someone was watching him. His steps became heavier and louder. He decided to walk down an alley to get away from that someone- even if there was no-one there.

 

The alley was darker than he normally expected it to. He could feel a shiver rack his spine. Sweat on his forehead made his hair stick. He quickened his step. His mother would laugh at him now. Seeing how scared he's being. Is he being too weak? He tried to catch some hope in his stomach but it all of it was cleared out. The only thing he was given was shame and fear. The suspicion was eating away at his body. Why can't he just-

 

SLAM!

 

Logan felt a sharp pain on his head and pressure on his stomach. The fear now escaped around his body. He had many questions to ask but his tongue was stuck at the back of his throat. The force became harder which made him catch his breath. The thought of the weight wasn't there. He could now hear the remaining water drip into the pipe. He could smell a metallic Ora fuse around him.

 

"Well, Well" The weight chuckled, deep into his ear, "Aren't you a diamond in the rough?"

 

The man's voice rang within his heart and sank his mind. Surprisingly none of the bells was playing to show danger. It felt like he's already been in this situation over and over- replaying like a scene in a movie. He wished someone would just say 'Cut' or 'That's a wrap' so the man would move from his face. He would beg for the noise of a camera to just beep off.

 

Logan opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a suffocated gasp. His lungs felt like they were about to collapse. His head now felt watery and the irony smell came back. Was he bleeding?

 

"Oh darling don't worry" The man promised, "It will only pinch for a second"

 

The strength now transferred to his jaw. He was now met with this man. One eye was sealed shut with a striking scar and the other was a pale white. His brown hair was sleeked back into a ponytail, however, some locks slipped out. The only thing he concentrated on was his eye. It felt like it was gleaming. He started to feel dizzy but when he tried to fight back, he turned numb. He couldn't move. The fear turned into nothing. The battle was lost.

 

The man moved his head to the side- angling to his neck. Logan couldn't do anything. Everything started to become blurry. He felt a sharp pressure on his throat. He tried to fight but it's just senseless. The pain was now numb. It felt like the man was taking something from him but he didn't know what. Then he realized...It was his blood...

 

"STOP IT!!" A voice bellowed.

 

Logan was released onto the ground as the man moved off with terror. He could now move but it hurt. His body, his head. Is he going to die? He looked up to see the man knocked out on the floor while another stood on top of him. He was swiftly dragged into a soft embrace.

 

"Hey, It's okay kiddo" The figure calmly caressed, "You'll be fine..."

 

He didn't know what to do but cry. He cried and cried because what if he died? What if this was his fault? He wanted to hug this figure back but everything hurt like hell. He whined until his throat became irritated and raw. He's gonna die. He's...going...t-to...die...

 

 

Everything turned black...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, once again, gets kicked out of the house by his mother so he goes to the park. After a couple of minutes a new child arrives and becomes one of his close friends- his name was Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I might have to change posting on Thursday because my school is doing a 'School of Rock' musical and we do practise every Thursday. 
> 
> Hey, I hope you really enjoy this chapter!!!
> 
> ~BW

"What ya doin' at the park so late?"

Logan quickly jumped off the swing and put all his attention on the boy. They were roughly his age, with chocolate brown eyes and hair. They also wore a pink shirt with a bright, yellow star plastered onto the front. He didn't think the top matched the boy's appearance but mother taught him to think about things before saying them.

"Oh, My mum kicked me out the house...again" He moaned. His mother was such a pain sometimes. Just doing school and having her on his back was even worse. Whenever a presumably drunk guy stumbles in the house, she always gives his a dead-eye indicating him to leave the house. He didn't know what they actually did, however, his teachers would say birds and the bees. He didn't really follow why it was called that but was too scared to go into detail.

"You seem like a nice guy," The boy giggled before asking, "Do you maybe wanna go on the climbing frame thing?

Logan slowly nodded as he walked over. The climbing frame was a bit high for him and he didn't like how colorful it was. He thought about what he was doing, following a random kid. His mother always told him not to trust strangers but she's not here so...

"Hey uh, What's your name by the way?" The boy questioned, climbing up to the top platform. He mooched over to let Logan sit down with him. The area was a bit cramped but they liked each other's warmth during the coldness. Usually, the park would be packed to the brim but it was nice not having kids push you around.

"Logan," He smiled. He felt nice next to someone new. His mother would always get mad if he found a new friend. She would investigate them for any signs of witchcraft or something. He felt so naughty for doing this. Well, it was either this or awkwardly avoiding the boy. "Hey, why are you out here so late, um..."

"Thomas, My dads at work and this is the only time I'm allowed out"

 

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Thomas chuckled, lying down. He let his legs dangle off the edge while the rest of his body laid on the muddy floor. Logan immediately followed, staring up at the night sky.

"You know Thomas, stars intrigue me, It might sound abnormal at first yet they're so fascinating just to perceive what shape they'll form into straightaway"

For a while, the boys talked about their interests. Logan spoke about science and astronomy while Thomas went on about acting and reading novels. Everything just felt so calm between them, it was so nice to have this fresh air for once.

After that, they interacted with each other more often. Started to plan a day in which they could meet and would overall speak about themselves. Logan thought he was spreading himself too thin and not even given Thomas a chance to speak. He doesn't know much about the other but soon he might ask about coming over. He could even meet their family.

Something would always stick with him, however. Something that'll make sure he can be sure of..

"I'll never lie, Logan,"

   
"promise..."

  
...

  
This was finally the day Logan would ask more questions to Thomas. He wanted to make the conversation more serious and make him feel more involved. Questions like, School or what he does at home or even his family. He just wanted to know more about his friend.

~

Quickly running downstairs, he glanced his mother's way to notice her in an unusual outfit. Instead of a skimpy dress and her face drenched in makeup, she looked presentable as a mother. Logan laughs at himself now because he finally found out what his mother does with a man- sex. Honestly, he hates her for that and words like a slut would run around. He didn't mean to think that but instead, Like George Milton states, She's one big tart. A very salty one too.

"Hey mum, I'm going out." He smiled, "Should I bring the keys?"

Rather than a reply, a firm hand gripped on his shoulder- stopping him from moving. She swiftly made him face her, plastering a smile. He knew his mother was up to something. She would regularly let him go and do what he wants. That's because he'd lie about going to the library or shopping.

"Na-ah, Loggie honey you've been going out every night this month and I'm getting worried..." The smell of alcohol invaded Logan's nostrils. He knew exactly what she was up to and no stupid quote is going to tie him up in it.

"Yeah, right..." He sarcastically laughed, shrugging the weight off his arm. He wasn't taking this bull shit that oozed from his mother's mouth. When his mother is drunk, it's harder to past by her. For some random reason, she's really idiotic when stable.

"Okay fine, ya dip-shit, I just don't want you hangin' round that fuck-rod of yours" She slurred, before stumbling back into the kitchen. She pulled the cupboard open to retrieve the cheap wine. Slowly, she popped it open and grabbed a huge wine glass. The room smelled as bad as her breath now. She took a sip of her drink, looking at Logan's pissed face. He wasn't going to let his mother call Thomas a fuck rod. It was just unneeded. Angrily, he stormed into the kitchen and met his mother's gaze.

"Do not call my friend a fuck-rod, mum" He shouted, "And also why the hell have you been stalking me?"

The wine must have hit her hard. She couldn't even look at her son without bursting out laughing and if that counter wasn't there, she would be passed out on the floor. It's surprising how she's not dead by now.

"Well, sweetie, I don't want your GAY ASS GETTING INTO TROUBLE, I'M ONLY CARIN' FOR YA!!" She slammed the glass on top of the ledge. A sharp crack appeared on the bottom.

 

"SHUT UP M-"

 

Logan's face stung and felt too hot for temperatures. Tears prickled his eyes and made them turn glassy. He wanted to just curl up in a ball yet he forgot the most important thing- Thomas. He's probably waiting and searching for him. It was too dangerous for someone to be out alone.

"Logan, I KNOW, who that dick head is and I don't-"

He smacked his hand at the wine glass, making it shatter on the floor. That finally left silence in the room for once. His mother wasn't bickering anymore and he wasn't about to cry. He couldn't be bothered to hear about his mother's shit today.

"I'm leaving" He mumbled before rushing out the door. There was no time to apologize or help her clean up. Thomas, his friend, was waiting and he going to finally get more information out of him. Maybe everyone was right about his mother, Maybe, just maybe, she is a slut...

...

Rushing to the park, Logan quickly whips the tears that formed in his eyes. He doesn't need to talk about what happened. All he needs is Thomas. Maybe he'll ask for a sleepover or to even live with him. Taking it a bit too far but he'd rather stay there than his mothers. He shouldn't cry over someone's opinion.

He finally reached the park. He noticed recognized the figure that sat on the slide. For some reason, he didn't look as happy as he usually does. the sparkle was extracted from his eyes and a pout followed his lips.

  
"Hey, sorry I'm late." Logan smiled, as he leaned on the slide. He tried his best to hide the tears of the past and experience the laughs of the present. Just making it obvious will send them off track. He was amazed at how there were no stars in the sky anymore. Just like they magically disappeared.

  
"Logan...Look, we uh," Thomas sadly stated before continuing, "We can't hang out anymore, my dad, uh banning me to go out at night..." The words didn't even sound like they were coming from him- they sound rehearsed. His mother did this...He just knew it. Why else would she not want him to be here...That fucking slut is sabotaging everything.

The tears began to sting in his eyes again. Rage entered in his stomach yet it wouldn't leave. He knew his mother had to do something about this. He knew his mother sabotaged this friendship...

Thomas slid down and began to walk off. He didn't want to look at Logan, it would break his heart. A friendship would just be gone. He'll leave and that's it nothing else. He tried to think of the good things but nothing popped up. All the fun times he's had was with him.

"WHY WON'T PEOPLE TELL THE TRUTH FOR FUCKING ONCE!" He screamed, punching the metal bar of the slide. Pain rattled through his body. He felt too hollow to be in pain. Sometimes he didn't even understand it. Like it keeps moving every step and getting misplaced.

Blood trickled down his arm. It made his hand even colder because of the wind. He tried to cry but they stopped. Saying something would just make the lump inside his throat bigger. As he watched his hand cover in red, he sat down, hoping that he won't pass out.

Thomas tried to turn around but his feet wouldn't let him. He just wants Logan to be safe. He doesn't want his best friend to get hurt, does he?

"I have to go I-I'm really s-sorry" He cried walking to the park gate, "We've grown up ya know...we've changed. Thomas wondered why the gate felt so far away. The world just wanted him to stay but he shouldn't. It was too dangerous to. He would say sorry a million times but nothing would change.

Logan watched how the crying figure shut down on himself. He just looked so upset and needed a hug but all he could do was laugh. No comfort. Thomas deserved none of it. He was sent into a giggling fit. Just the thought of losing his friend made him laugh. His mother has won the argument. Laughter filled his happiness, his sadness, his emptiness...

Thomas finally reached the gate and unlocked it. It was a bit mean leaving him but he's saving him. Not hurting, saving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have gone past but nobody has spoken to each other. Ever since that day, they never looked back. Today was very odd for Logan. His mother should be in when he arrived yet she wasn't. He would still look for his mother but he wanted something else- he wanted his friend back.

Months have gone past but nobody has spoken to each other. Ever since that day, they never looked back. Logan's routine changed dramatically. He used to love school and always get the past grades. After a hard day of learning, he would go back home to later meet Thomas. Now his grades are slowly slipping below D or C-. He didn't want to talk to anyone at lunch so he eats it alone- in his room. 

 

Most days, he avoided his mother. He didn't even like calling her that. A mother was supposed to be the only woman in the world who will still cradle you in her arms. Not a grumpy old tart who destroys everything. If someone told him that these days, he'd just laugh and call them a liar.

~

Today was very odd for Logan. His mother should be in when he arrived. She would be either calling up a guy or watching the TV. He didn't find this a problem for a while until the time peaked over 8:00 pm. There were no signs of her anywhere. He didn't have a clue where she would be but this gave him the perfect opportunity to live life again. He could run back to the park and see if Thomas is waiting for him. He would still look for his mother but he wanted something else- he wanted his friend back.

He instantly grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He knew that he would get in trouble for not locking so he made sure. After two clicks of the key, he headed to the park. He knew that the outside was so different now. It used to be so clean yet was filled with intoxicating gas. The rain would forever be relaxing him. Just the pitter patter on the windows made him calm. He now had the chance to see nature in its original way. Away in which his mother wasn't in it.

...

It was way too quiet to be walking in a street. The air became hotter as Logan breathed in. His mother was nowhere in sight. He's been wandering around for ages so she can't have gone this far, he thought. As he looked up to the lanterns, he noticed how only one light was working right. The others looked very dim for the night- too faint. Getting more disturbed, he decided to make the walk short. He knew his mother would probably be back now anyways but he was still sad he didn't see Thomas. With a little huff, he began to walk back home.

He never noticed how many alleyways there were. Each of them was as dark as each other. His mind battled about if he should keep looking however it would waste time. Maybe if he just has a scoot around-

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE"

Logan body shuddered at the cry. The voice couldn't be ignored because it sounded so familiar. He heard the shout coming from the alley- the mysterious one yet. He forced his body to walk down the lane, to see who the voice was. His body felt split into two halves. One wanted to run home and see his mother but the other carried on.

 

The cries became louder and louder with each step. It was sometimes covered with a slap or even a punch. He finally made it to the last corner- the one which the sounds erupted from. A huge lump formed in his throat. He didn't know how hard it was to turn a corner for god sake. With a sharp yet soft breath, he swung around.

His body felt cold. He tried to run but his feet were glued to the floor. His eyes stung with pain while his hands clenched to his shirt. The block in his neck became larger and heavier.

Logan wanted to smile at seeing his mother. She luckily didn't leave. He wanted to shout at her for staying out so late but his voice never came. He watched as his mother slammed the figure's body into the wall. It wasn't any figure, however- it was Thomas.

He looked completely destroyed. Blood dripped out of his nose and mixed with his burst lip. His eyes looked glassy and ready to shatter on the floor. His clothes were ripped into shreds but sticking because of the sweat pumping out of his body.

"I'm going to kill you as I do to the others"His mother crackled, reaching into her pocket. She waited a moment before holding a rifle to Thomas' head. His whole body started to tremble as she unlocked the safety cap. The whole world felt like a heartbeat. It used to be beating so fast but now it stopped. The earth to Logan's eyes felt dead. He knew this could be Thomas' last look to the world. The last thing the boy would see is a gun.

Logan didn't know how, but his body finally moved into action. He quickly pushed his mother onto the floor. Words of emotions wrapped around his mind. She dropped the gun with a loud shout of pain. The rifle span to his left foot, aiming at Thomas. His face looked like a broken mirror, no reflection to compliment, just an ugly crack in pain.

Immediately, Logan grabbed the weapon. It felt so sharp in his delicate hands. This wasn't his job to choose. It was either Thomas or his mother. A friend or his own mother. His mind drained blank while the corners of his eyes turned black. The decision shouldn't be this hard for him. Of course, he knew which one to choose, his heart trembled.

"Look Logie bear," His mother wearily smiled, crawling closer to the scene, "You were in danger, I tried to convince you but you never listened, please Honey."

Logan stared at his mother's eyes. They were full of wisdom and comfort yet he just couldn't immerse into them. He didn't get the whole danger of Thomas. She would go on about what he was scary but never explained. Before he shot this gun, he needed to the absolute truth- he hoped.

"Why is he so dangerous mother, we wouldn't exactly be in this mess if you told me" He tried to force a laugh but his throat already felt strangled. His gaze shifted to Thomas. He needed a reason to fight back, he knew his friend should say something to battle back yet it never rose. All he could see was the sorrow in the boy's eyes.

"The r-reason is that...He's not human, he's a vampire" His mother cried. She tried to sound strong but the hiccups didn't help.

He waited for the punchline. He knew that wasn't possible because Thomas would never hide a secret. He switched face to face for a reaction. Theirs were both the same. Both of them pleaded for there lives.

"She's lying and you know that, please just believe me..." Thomas spluttered halfheartedly. The voice didn't sound like his friend anymore. It used to be sweet with a hint of laughter but it was instantly turned into choppy copper that swirled around your ears.

Logan was divided into two sides of the situation. He would either kill Thomas and try to start over with his mother or leave with his best friend. He hated that he had to kill one of them but if he didn't, one of them would. Just the thought of one of their bodies going limp and lifeless made his heartache.

He doesn't know which one to choose. His mother was a crazy slut but she kept him safe from these situations. Thomas was a newcomer and still made things feel normal. He didn't understand where these lies came from. Which one would lie to him? The answer to that was, there isn't one.

His mother sometimes lies but only little things like breaking a toaster of binning his homework. Thomas said he would never lie but it might be a trick. This whole friendship could have been a trick. His brain stopped him thinking that far.

 

He slowly lifted the gun, wrapped his finger around the trigger and pulled...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Shadowlings, the Christmas story should be posted on Christmas Eve.
> 
> I just want to leave it till last so it can be more in the spotlight.
> 
> ~BW


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan wakes up in an unfamiliar room. All the memories from the previous night swarm through his head but it was soon interrupted by a couple of strangers...

Logan's head hurt yet he remembered everything. Last night would be carved in his mind for a long as he lives. He tried not to let the thoughts get to him however If he pretended to be asleep for any longer the memories will be bursting back at him. With all the courage he had, he cracked one eye open.

The room wasn't recognizable. It was a pretty tiny room but had a lot of things crammed in. The bed, which he was lying on, was sloppily placed in the middle of the bedroom. A blue desk with a dirty, battered mirror neighbored him. Sat beside the table was a huge closet- locked shut.

While sitting up, a rush a vile crept up his throat. Luckily, he had the time to swallow it so no messes were made. He glanced at his body and saw an unfamiliar style. He would usually wear smart and sophisticated outfits. Maybe a bit on the bland side but he believed it matched his frame.  
Now, he was wearing stripey blue pajamas with the initials of P.S stitched onto the pocket. He made an attempt to the desk but his body wouldn't let him.

Everything hurt- top to bottom. His neck felt like it just wanted to fall off while his wrists cried in agony. That figure did this to him. He just knew that it...wasn't his fault. He couldn't control that weird relaxing feeling he got while looking at that man's eye.

Trying once again, he successfully got to the desk beside him. He opened the first drawer to see his clothes with a tiny note placed on top. It looked very rushed and messy.

'Sorry about your clothes, just had to change you' 'P.S'

This P.s form was really helping him out. They were making sure that he was okay. Logan thought if the person was there last night. Then his thoughts caught onto him. 'What happens if this was the guy who bit you' 'This guy just wants to torture you until you cry...' He slowly rubbed his neck as he threw the note on the floor. While grabbing his clothes from the drawer, a sweet fragrance rushed to his head. His shirt smelt like roses. He knew this P.s guy must have washed them thoroughly or licked the blood off of them.

He still couldn't believe last night. His mother always warned him that vampires were dangerous. Even if she felt like the same threat, she would always go on saying things about always wearing garlic on running into the sun. He should have put her in a mental hospital for all he cared.

Suddenly, three figures rushed into the room. The smallest walked right in front of Logan while the other two barricaded the door. Small whispers of the two men danced around the room. It wasn't clear but he knew they were on about him. Quickly, the smallest figure jumped at him- squeezing him into a hug. It was very tight yet he was too concentrated on the other two. They both stared at him with a cocky eagle eye.

The first one was an average height. He wore a huge jumper which engulfed his fragile frame. He also had scruffy, ripped jeans with some amethyst trainers. From this angle, it looked like the guy straightened his hair way too much. That made it really hard to see his coffee eyes. He reminded Logan of his...mother...

  
The second man was much taller. It looked like he cared more about his complexion. He wore a very stunning prince outfit, which matched his sleeked back hairstyle. The biggest difference between the two was that this man a lime green eyes. Just like an emerald found in a cave- too bright for normal eyesight.

Logan gradually felt the pressure on his waist be released. This was the best opportunity to look at the last figure and my did Logan think this man was adorable.

He was very petite- smaller than the others. He wore a smooth grey cardigan which was tied on top of his blue polo. Their eyes were the same as the first figure. They complemented his freckles perfectly. He also was a bit plump but his blonde curly locks hid it from his appearance.

"Hi, I'm Patton" The guy chirped shaking the others hand, "I am so sorry for changing you without permission"

Logan hummed giving Patton a warm smile. He felt guilt crawl inside of him. This cute man has been helping him for nothing in return.

"Padre, how can you trust this nerd..." The man in the prince outfit complained, stomping closer. Logan noticed how the man scrunched his nose, making him feel like shit.

"Roman, that's not the fucking problem here, we need to know if he has a clue of the events of last night" The purple figure groaned, staring at the floor. It looked like he didn't want to have the raging stare of the others.

Logan thought about telling them the truth but was it that important to tell? He wanted to, nevertheless, the guilt was getting bigger and bigger. He kept quiet as he locked his eyes on the small man.

"How about we just get to know you first" Patton bubbled, "Firstly what's your name?"

Logan tried to speak yet the charge of vomit rose and didn't want to settle. He swiftly covered his mouth looking for somewhere to spill. All the noises became muted apart from footsteps. One seemed to move to the corner while some came up to him. Every second was another splotch of sick encasing his arm. His legs collapsed underneath him while his vision became more blurry.

A trash can was shoved under his face to let it all out- in which he did. He hated the noises he made of gagging and choking. The smell of it was even worse. That coffee from yesterday must have had something to do with it.

His throat felt so sore and the taste wanted him to do it all over again. A big, warm hand slowly rubbed his back until another smaller one joined in.

"It's okay" The prince figure soothed, making reality rush back in.

He was now back in Patton's embrace. Salty tears streamed down his face making his mouth smell a little better. This tight hold appeared similar, it felt like last night. This warm cuddle made him feel safe and aware of everything. If he doesn't spill the truth, they can't help him.

"I-I do r-remember w-w-what hap-happened" He confessed, "B-but I-I was Sca-scared to-to..."

Logan heard loud coughs from the shy figure. He looked up to see him waddling to what he seems to be a bathroom. That smell must have been bad for more than just him.

Echoes of the two men rubbing his back made everything click into place...He's in a house with complete strangers, and they're treating him like a child. He had to leave. Barging past the warmth and comfort, he made his way to which he believed to be the bedroom door.

He wanted everything to go back to normal. No more love from random people, No more living a life his mother wanted...He just wanted a life with someone and have beautiful, educated kids. To live in a huge house and have over three cars- that would be normal for him. If that fucking vampire didn't get in the way he would have that...If his mother wasn't...missing, he would have that.

"I-I must leave" He croaked, flinging the door open. His footsteps became the only noise audible. They grew faster and faster until he felt like he was running.

He just wanted to get into his house, grab a pillow and cry. He didn't need a crowd of people judging him- especially his mother. She was probably somewhere laughing at him. Taunting him by saying, 'That's why you should have believed me, Logie"

Logan muted the others. They weren't important. He just needed to leave and let himself go. Let it disappear from his fingertips. No more. He sharply turned his way down the stairs. Everything was becoming grayer and darker. All the colors of the world just drained from his vision.

His foot slipped behind him, making him fall however he never hit the ground. Instead, it felt soft, like a pillow. He wished he could stay like this forever- it just seemed so familiar.

"Boys, I swear to god f-" The figure stared into his eyes. No emotion raised in their face, however, Logan felt it creeping up. Of course, the pressure felt the same as before, testing his luck. He felt other presences stare at him but it didn't matter anymore.

"Logan?"

Nothing seemed to matter anymore. The guilt was washed away by rage. He felt his ears burn at the tips and his tongue go dry...The voice that called his name felt like lava dripping down his ear. It still sounded like copper. The voice used to always be there and never leave him yet he didn't feel happy hearing the voice.

Why out of every person...

 

Did it have to be Thomas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, finally posting uwu, been a while hasn't it?
> 
> Sadly i may only be concentrating on this story for a while due to me now having a really busy schedule...I'm not sure when the next upload will be however if you do wanna see me on another platform...Here is my animo:
> 
> https://aminoapps.com/c/thomassanders/page/user/logicallies/dD6z_W6UzfLQgdgPRxd1128ka0BMgkVB1


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at summaries so just read! 
> 
> <3

All of the muscles in Logan's fragile form tensed. His forehead trickled with a bitter sweat while his lips grew drier by the intense wind that caught up gradually. The flood of tears that attempted to dribble down his face, smoothly blended with the numerous crimson stains that were splattered just after the ear piercing shot of the gun. The weapon, which caused the downfall of his life decision, sat innocently in his pale, shaking palms.

The loud noise instilled itself deeply into his damaged brain like a broken cassette, playing till the last few notes mute completely. His fingers clutched onto the gun with a harsh grip, seemingly making the metal cry out pleadingly. Letting the dangerous weapon slip from his grasp, he worked out a continuous routine of inhaling through his nose and exhaling from his now functional lips.

Tranquil droplets of water painted the alleyway soon after the scattered clouds shifted to a dark hue of grey. Huddling together, a large gust of wind washed the silent area like a blunt butter knife. Most of the street rattled harshly from the touch apart from the three quiet figures.

"L-Logan-?" A muffled groan danced down the path like a tiny piece of thread. It kissed both of the boys eardrums with a slight torment, wanting to seep down further to really see the true colors of reality bashing in his stomach. The slight sense of dread dripped after every syllable before increasing in volume, "A-Are you okay?"

The scent of fresh blood struck the boy's nose, creating a loud, poisonous sob. As quickly as it could, the smell rushed past the gasp of air and slipped into his lungs like a sledgehammer, which intern blocked the other senses like a blindfold. The repulsive odor, after a short period, dissolved like the clouds above them. Quickly, the light of the moon appeared into the picture, placing itself over his mother's body- that hadn't moved since the gun blasted.

Laying calmly of the cobbled ground, her eyes pierced through Logan's skin like a sharp deck of cards as he began losing the gamble of reality. A bunch of misplaced hair strands pressed gently over her pale, washed cheeks while the bun, which used to be neatly braided behind her head, was now released into one precious swoop of chocolate locks.

"What the actual fuck Thomas?" The boy growled as his teeth clashed together in an inconsistent rage. His lungs eventually provided him with the pleasure to speak what had been brewing within his aching throat. The courage that built his strong posture disappeared as quickly as the bullet that pierced into his mother's abdomen, "Why did you make me do that?

His eyes averted to his mother's empty gaze before reaching for the gun that was sat just below his shaking, bruised legs. One of his hands swooped down, however, was stopped by the aching silence that was not agreed for. It hovered around the scene like a harmful smoke ready to kill them right at this moment.

"Don't you dare pick up that gun" Thomas' voice wavered, ignoring the question that had been placed into his answer box. The tone seemed to have lost the emotion that it used to beg for and a harsh sigh latched onto the sentence just after.

Rattling into his ears, Logan watched how the long groan of disgust came closer to him. The other boy shared the same expression as his mother, just after sitting down next to him. He looked around the filthy alleyway before picking up the weapon with a sense of pride, "Look, Logan, this was great and all but-"

Placing a smirk onto his pale features, Thomas soon stood up with a slight stretch before getting ready to leave the scene. His hand, which had the gun, dug deeply into his pockets for some comfort. He made an attempt to erase all his contacts of the previous moment, however, his mind wouldn't let go of the friendship that would be buried, "I have to go...Just leave and forget about this...in fact," His voice cracked a little due to the guilt bubbling in his chest, "Forget all the connections you've had with me"

After those words seemed to have slowly dripped out of the boy's mouth, Logan let out a bewildered yet fierce gaze. His fingers burrowed into his palms as he repeated the last statement into his head. Standing up from the dirty floor, he aimed a sharp finger at the other, making his scowl deepen, "You can't leave me- like this!" His voice was harsh yet wasn't able to go louder than a whisper.

Thomas's smile soon evaporated into a displeased expression as soon as he let the words sink in slowly. He shook his aching wrist playfully due to keeping the weapon in such an uncomfortable position inside his scuffed pants. Tilting his head like a confused dog, he slowly turned back to the other boy while putting on another fake smile- teeth showing and all.

 

"Logan, just leave the scene and I'll get it sorted okay?"

 

"No"

The words that tumbled out of the boy's mouth made them both freeze. Logan felt a touch of confidence by the accidental deny and wasn't going to let it stop either. His entire body felt more alive when he stood up and headed over to the other, eyes glistening with a sense of determination, "I'm going to help you"

Furrowing his brows in disbelief, Thomas' eyes glared as he watched the other completely abandon the past emotions of guilt for his mother. His hands gently climbed out of their pockets but purposefully leaving the gun in the process. He lightly gripped onto his shirt and moved it up and down repeatedly for the cool breeze to clean up the chilling atmosphere.

The flickering light source swayed side to side in a gentle manner, sparkling on the majority of the blood- which was now completely dry. Stars began to bloom in the midst of the sky, causing the patches of clouds to swirl into a beautifully crafted piece that could be sold for millions. However, the moment was interrupted when a pitch of thunder scorched into the blending colors.

Suddenly, barely audible footsteps slowly rang into both of the boys' ears, rushing all the confidence out of them once more. Logan's eyes blew wide with fear but before his voice could surface from the back of his throat, the other gripped onto his hand and ran like there was no tomorrow- which there might not be if caught. They both panted with exhaustion yet carried on sprinting. Thomas wondered where they should go to hide from the crime that had been left alone while putting a free hand into his pocket to hold the gun, hoping it wouldn't fall onto the cobbled path.

Both of them stare at each other with an equally worried expression. As they continued running, an old wooden fence, seemingly owned to a nearby house, sat in front of their path. Without any hesitation of the state they were in, they both climbed over the rows of white planks and landed on the clean-cut grass beneath them.

The garden around them was absolutely beautiful. Numerous gnomes and other figurines such as Steven universe were placed neatly onto the garden, causing the objects to look like actual scenes. The tiny pond, which sat on the left side of them, had gathered many pebbles and stones with neatly crafted paintings on them. Above the magical scene were honey colored fairy lights and a dusty sign which had a sentence carved into it.

'Fairies and Gems welcome!'

Logan's beady eyes sparkled warmly as he wished this was his neighbors street. He longed for the moment his mother would actually think of doing something with their disgrace of a yard but now, the moment will never come. His eyes pricked gently with tears and let out a loud sob. Before he could wail louder, Thomas' harshly placed a firm hand over his pouted lips,

 

"Do you want to get caught?"

 

As soon as the question left the boys lips, the backdoor opened with a loud creak. Both of them glared at the entryway with widened eyes before looking back at each other. At first, the inside of the view was just a light, golden aroma but now the two figures blocked it- holding the same expressions as the boys.

One of the men wore a light pink onesie, that was covered in different styled gemstones. His brown, curly locks layered over his olive freckled face while his small, curved glasses sat gently on his button nose, making his ocean blue eyes dull from a distance.

The other man wore a plain, white vest top with crystal green shorts. It nicely complimented his hair which was bleached at the roots before flopping down to crisp chocolate. Sharp brown eyes, that sat behind a pair of coffee tinted sunglasses, glared deeply into the boy's soul with a cocky yet amused glisten.

"Would you like to come in?" The man in pink's light French accent surprised Thomas, causing him to choke on his own dry tongue. It was very calming to hear such a gentle voice after all the events that had currently happened. After a couple moments of silence, both of the boys stared at each other and nodded,

 

"Yes, thank you"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY JEEEE  
> I haven't posted in over 3 months and I'm absolutely mad about it...I really hope you have stayed and I'm going to try and work on the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you for all the support!


End file.
